As You Were
by Kenlow
Summary: Set in Season 6 when Riley comes back except that his fiance is a tall brunette tath goes by the name of Kennedy. Season Rewrite.
1. An Unexpected Guest

As You Were

By: Kenny

Disclaimer: The following characters and setting does not belong to me but to the beautiful mind of Joss Whedon.

Background: So I've been thinking about this idea for over a year and now I have enough thoughts to make it a complete story. It is set in season 6 of BtVS. The beginning will be in nobody's POV but once we get going it will either be in Kennedy's or Willow's.

Tease: What If Riley didn't come back married…what if he came back engaged with our favorite gal.

Chapter 1: Riley

"Wow you're back into Sunnydale? Great job Buffy, why don't you go man the till, I can handle it back here." The night class jerk smiled.

"Oh-ok. Thanks." Buffy smiled and walked up to the till.

'Jerk face…it's all about the education…they don't care how I save their asses almost every freaking day…well they don't even know about the slayer or obviously they would…Ok who's side are you on and who asked you? I'm just saying the other side, no need to throw a hissy fit…I'm not I just don't like being corrected…Oh joy a customer…'

Buffy sighed internally and began to say the famous now annoying hook line for the Doublemeat palace, "Welcome to the Doublemeat palace, home of the double meat burger. How may I take your—Riley?" Buffy's face went blank.

"Hi, Buffy." The commando leaned on the counter a scare evident on his face.

"That scar wasn't there before…Riley…" Buffy pointed.

Riley smiled warmly but shook himself, "Buffy I need your help."

Buffy blinked and replied, "Yes you do…how may I take your order—Riley…" She was still stunned. They left off so badly and now so much stuff has happened to her and obviously him and now here he is…all suited up as if for some serious action, "My hat has a chicken on it…"

Riley waved his hand in front of her hypnotized face, "I know Buffy…Listen we have a situation, the bad kind," He looked around and then back at the Slayer, "You're the only one I trust, Buffy. Please come with me."

All the old feelings came back, major overload for Buffy's head.

'Wait…situation…'

"So I take it you don't want a burger?" Buffy asked coming out of her daze.

"I'll pass. So will you come with me?"

Buffy nodded, "I'll be right back. I need to get my coat."

Riley moved to the side and more customers moved forward in unison. People really need to eat healthier food.

"Buffy-Wait-you can't just--!" Jerk face was running after her.

"Let's go Riley." Buffy grabbed him and pulled him out of the fast food joint, everyone looking strangely at them and shrugging when somebody else took up the register.

Buffy's House-

I walk up the steps of this strange new house. She killed the monster…on any other day I would be happy but Riley didn't even brief her…plus he obviously left out a major factor in seeing his ex again…her.

I sigh and stretch my muscles out as the Slayer opens the front door. I close the door behind me and see a nerdy kind of man, a big guy, a teenage girl, and a—a red head. She looks sad. This must be the wondrous Willow. She looks even better than Riley described her. Riley never mentioned her lickable freckles.

Hugs are all around and even I to receive a hug as I am introduced by Riley. Last to great me is her, the goddess in Riley's own words, for he did find her attractive he had told her once. She comes forth all nice and warm. She doesn't hug me but stretches out her hand. I take it gently but firmly. A shock goes through my body. I look down and shiver.

"Chills." I say apologetically and I let go of her hand, good feelings gone now.

"I know what you mean." She laughs slightly.

Buffy ushers us into the—living room and we all sit around. Riley debriefs them, properly this time to my benefit. I can't get this feeling out of my stomach; she's looking at me every now and again. Something's changed something playful. She keeps looking at me, like she hates me and then it's like she's sorry for the look and gives me a warm smile if I look at her. Strange.

We start talking about ways of finding the eggs.

"Patrolling is always good but we're running out of time, those eggs hatch really fast if not cared for properly and mature at a slower but still lethal speed. Only to repeat the cycle all over again at much deadlier numbers…we need a quicker way of finding the eggs…like scrying! Willow, Riley told me that you were becoming quite the witch before he left, do you think you could do that for us?" I smile hopefully enticing her.

Her face goes blank and then fills with sadness and guilt.

"I can't…I got addicted to magic…"

That was all she said before storming out of the room.

Anya…strange woman by the way…turned back towards us and looked at us expectantly.

"So—you two are getting married? Any tips for us?"

Xander sighed in his chair and leaned his head against her leg.

I get up after we all decided who was doing what. I'm to go patrolling with Buffy. Exciting I guess…patrolling with the slayer…to bad Willow couldn't come…snap out of it, you hurt her, she'd only get hurt even more if she was to go patrolling. Willow seems like a woman behind the action, a thinker. I wonder where she went off to.

I walk into the kitchen and find her sitting at the island sipping something comforting.

"What do you want?" She asks kind of coldly, not even turning to look at me.

"Willow, I just wanted to apologize. I've had some close friends back home get hooked on magic, they tried quitting but it took their lives…"

…

Memories rush back…

…Nina…Nina the beautiful confident young woman when I first met her…Nina glowing after we our first time…Nina devastated when her family was brutally murdered in front of her…Nina hiding her addiction…Nina too high and taking her anger out on me, bruises remain…Nina's body after her magic used up the last of her life force…Nina turned into nothing as the left over magic that wasn't her ate her body in less than a minute…Nina…

…

I can hear Willow's distant voice as my eyes begin to swell and I turn away. I don't know why I have to turn away from her. But I feel her hand on my shoulder. I resist at first, but she is persistent and I turn.

I run my hand through my hair and sigh. Willow's hand drops to her side.

"I only wanted to tell you that I think you're really cool to have come back from something when I know and seen what the full consequence of it is…"

Before she is able to speak I turn around and walk out the back door. I need to patrol and find the eggs before another apocalypse hits Sunnydale.


	2. Remembering the Past to Face the Future

Chapter 2: Living Through the Past to Get to the Future

(Willow's POV)

I shake her hand and I can feel a jolt go through as our hands touch. Kennedy jerks back and I know she feels it too.

"Chills." She says apologetically like I hadn't felt it.

I let it slide and reply chuckling, "I know what you mean."

I walked into the living room with hate for the new comer on my mind. We sit down and Riley begins to debrief us on the new threat in town. I glare at her every once and a while but I feel bad every time and end up looking back with apologetic eyes. I hope she doesn't notice but gets the just of my meaning.

Soon the debriefing is over and Kennedy starts talking of ways to try and find the eggs. I don't really listen until she brings up the idea of me scrying.

"…do you think you can do that for us?" She asks excitedly.

When Kennedy mentioned the word 'scrying' all the memories of what had past came rushing back, overwhelming me. I sit there for a second reminiscing in guilt and pain.

After a moment I finally replied, "I can't…I got addicted to magic…"

That was all I was able to get out. I couldn't stand it any longer and left the room. Giving Buffy an apologetic look but she gave me a reassuring smile so I new it was ok.

I walk into the kitchen and put some hot water on for some herbal tea. Tears were streaking down my pale cheeks. Quickly wiping them away I grab a tea package from a drawer and a cup. I lean on the counter taking deep breaths as I wait for the water to heat up. I soon hear it bubbling and pour it into my cup.

Grabbing my cup carefully I walk over to the island and take a seat. I take a few sips but it isn't long till the wife to be walks in.

I can't help but feel some resentment towards the younger girl, "What do you want?" I ask rather coldly, not even looking up from my tea.

She replies shyly, "Willow, I just wanted to apologize. I've had some close friends back home get hooked on magic, they tried quitting but it took their lives…"

After a few moments of silence I look up to see her zoned out and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Kennedy?" I ask concerned and she doesn't answer.

I get up from my position at the island. "Kennedy are you alright?" I walk up and softly lay a hand on her shoulder. Again the shock goes through my body from our contact.

She turns away but I don't let go until she faces me. She gives in and faces me but doesn't look into my eyes.

'She's lost someone dear…' I realize.

She sighs and runs her hand through her hair. I decide to relinquish the contact and drop my arm from her shoulder.

She finally spoke when she got herself under control, "I only wanted to tell you that I think you're really cool to have come back from something when I know and seen what the full consequence of it is…"

Before I could reply the agent turned and basically ran out the back door leaving me speechless.

'I wonder if Riley even knows how much pain she's in…and that she's gay…well maybe bi…but my gaydar is definitely going off around her…'

I begin to wonder as I go back to the island to finish my tea. The only thing on my mind being Riley's so called fiancé.


End file.
